DaveTrap
DSaF 2 = Springtrap is a form that Dave will transform into by being Springlocked in the Spring Bonnie Suit. He is also the final boss in The End. Information During the Phone Guy route, Jack will work with Peter to grease up the Springlocks in the Spring Bonnie suit to kill Dave. The next day, Dave will most likely have entered the suit and been springlocked unless he made Jack enter the suit. Peter will get Thor Lovemark to seal the Saferoom while telling Dave that he is getting help. If Jack decides to attend the party, Dave will emerge from the Saferoom as Springtrap (Davetrap). Depending on the actions Jack took, DaveTrap will either bite off Peter's head; be confronted by Fredbear and lose or be confronted by Fredbear and will defeat him. Dave can also become DaveTrap if Jack rejects Dave's offer and tells The Puppet about how Dave is going to kill the kids. The Puppet will then trigger Dave's springlocks, causing him to become DaveTrap. Appearance Springtrap is a olive green heavily damaged version of Spring Bonnie. He has human organs in his suit, and he looks like he's always grinning, because the material surrounding his teeth has deteriorated. A great portion of his right ear is also missing. Instead of dark red in the FNaF 3, the human organs in the suit are purple in DSaF 2 however if Jack is killed in it then the organs will be orange. Personality Trivia * DaveTrap also makes an appearance as a boss in Breadbear (Arcade Game) where he shoots out Plushtrap heads as projectiles. |-| DSaF 3 = DaveTrap returns as a salvageable animatronic and the secondary antagonist in the third game. Information Jack meets DaveTrap in the Utah location, once Jack leaves. Then, after a conversation, Jack can salvage him. Doing this will trigger the evil route. The next month and on, he will appear in Jack's pizzeria, Jack can help him execute his evil plans to destroy Freddy Fazbender's pizza for good. In the ending of the good route he was burned alive along with Jack and other animatronics, while in the ending of the evil route he was broken by JackTrap. Appearance DaveTrap is a yellowish green heavily damaged version of Spring Bonnie. He has purple human organs in his suit, and he looks like he's always grinning, because the material surrounding his teeth has deteriorated. A great portion of his right ear is also missing. Personality Despite after 30 years, he's the same as ever. Trivia * He was given a new model in the third game. ** His new model is the SFM Stylized Springtrap model by Failz on steam; It can be found here. ** It is also a reference to how Springtrap changed his appearance in FFPS. |-| PSTK = |-| Gallery = Appearances Dayshift at Freddy's Boss0c.png|Springtrap as a boss in Breadbear Dayshift at Freddy's 2 Premature ending.png|DaveTrap in the Premature Ending. Dayshift at Freddy's 3 Dave2.png|DaveTrap. (2) Dave3.png|DaveTrap. (3) Dave4.png|DaveTrap. (4) Dave5.png|DaveTrap. (5) Dave6.png|DaveTrap. (6) Dave7.png|DaveTrap. (7) Dave8.png|DaveTrap. (8) Stagedave.png Stagedave2.png Stagedave3.png Stagedave4.png Stagedave5.png Stagedave6.png Gd1.png Gd2.png Gd3.png Gd4.png Gd5.png Gd6.png Nost6.png Nost5.png Nost4.png Nost3.png Nost2.png Vegas2.png Vegas3.png Vegas4.png Vegas5.png Motel2.png Motel3.png Motel4.png Motel5.png Motel6.png Diner2.png Diner3.png Diner4.png Diner5.png Diner6.png Sltrap1.png Sltrap2.png Sltrap3.png Sltrap4.png Sltrap5.png Sltrap6.png SlDaveTrap.gif|DaveTrap opening the Box. Ripandtear3.png Fun1.png $davetrap.png|DaveTrap Sprite Sheet. DavetrapSad.gif Media davetrap on street.jpg|''"you know i had to do it dem 5 kids"'' Springdave.jpg|"amazing.' GetOut.png DwLs15yWwAAesTM.jpeg|''>mfw dsaf 3 is out for like a week, and my notifications are already full of "DSAF 4 NOW!!!!" comments'' |-| Audio= Category:Characters Category:DSAF 2 Characters Category:DSAF 3 Characters Category:Animatronics Category:DSAF 2 Animatronics Category:DSAF 3 Animatronics Category:Salvagable Animatronics Category:Springlock Suits Category:DSAF 2 Category:DSAF 3 Category:DSAF 3 (Real)